What's the Difference?
by Thee.Azn.Persuasion
Summary: What would have happened to Jae if things ended differently? A story based on the manga, Model. YAOI. May contain spoilers. MichaelxKen JaexKen


So, I was in the mood to write yet another fan fiction after almost a year or so of abandoning my account. The last two were Death Note yaoi goodness. This time, I'm going to do one of my favorite mangas EVER. Model.

YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Pairing(s): KenxMichael. Some, or a lot of JaexKen [[ Because I wanted them to end up together. ]] And maybe MichaelxJae, but probably not.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that has to do with Model or anything. It belongs to the awesome minds of people who are much more superior to me. I simply kidnapped her characters to use to my liking. kthxbai

Yes, I'm going to change the storyline _slightly_. Also, subtle spoilers if you haven't read the entire series.

ANOTHER THING IS: Yes, the way I'm writing this goes along with what happens in the first volume. After this chapter, I'm going to start changing things around.

* * *

Naïve. That was one word to describe the girl. What was her name? Jae. Of course he wouldn't forget it. After a week of her arrival, the boy had had introduced himself somewhat properly. A kiss the girl wouldn't forget even if her lips were already stained by _him_. The thought of the self proclaimed vampire violating her sent an unfamiliar emotion through him. Was it jealousy? He couldn't imagine why.

Things were rocky between them. He couldn't say that it was a mutual hate though. All the smirks and playful comments were meant to irritate her. To get her attention. It seemed to work. He didn't want to come off as a jerk though. It was probably too late for that now. He already managed to piss her off. He had no intention of leaving her alone either. Something about the girl perked his interest. Maybe it was her energy, her vitality. Or it could be because she was different than all the other women that had come to the mansion. For reasons unknown to him, Michael had allowed the girl to paint his portrait.

She hasn't even touched the canvas yet. The girl was curious. She was asking too many questions. Not that he minded. Who wouldn't have questions about a vampire's life? Even now, as the boy sat outside and watched her through the window, she was probably contemplating many things. He did lead her to the mausoleum so that she could see what _he_ was first hand. Wasn't knowing enough? Maybe seeing him feed would knock some sense into her.

The air around him suddenly became cold. Tense. Of course the long haired beauty would show up at this time. "Enjoying yourself?" A smirk formed on the man's lips. "I didn't know you were a peeping tom… or a peeping Ken," he observed. His voice; smooth, silky, irresistible. And sinister. The boy decided to not listen to what the other had to say anymore, simply blocking out his words. He barely flinched when he felt the nails of the other touched his neck until they pulled at the back of his hair. A small grunt came from his mouth, freezing with eyes wide. The boy knew he was going to be punished one way or another from the evil glint in his eyes. "Now… be a good boy..." the man murmured, his fangs lightly tracing along the skin of his neck.

The man hadn't taken his blood. Was the show of fangs just to scare him? What more could he want? He followed the boy back to his room. Ken had grown quiet by then, as if expecting some bad omen to happen. He pretended that the man wasn't there. Maybe that would make him go away. Of course it didn't. He heard the other enter his room soon after he did. Keeping his back to the man, he strode to the window to preoccupy himself with the outside world. Michael simply sat on his bed, tapping his nails impatiently against a pillow.

He wanted Ken to come to him. The thought made him shudder. What was his intention exactly? A familiar chuckle came from behind him. Michael could sense, no, feel his distress. Of course he would laugh at it. "Come. Why don't we talk? You do need to know your place around here." A soft growl came from Ken's throat at the man's words. He turned sharply to face him, striding over to him angrily.

"My mistake, Master." The last word seeped out like venom. "I didn't realize showing the girl your feeding area was such a bad thing. What? Are you ashamed of it? Of her seeing you? You're nothing but a monster." The boy's glare was returned with an uncanny calm look.

Somehow, Ken had ended up on his back on the bed. He didn't know how it had happened either. Michael's body hovered above his, a slender finger tracing Ken's frame. "Such an attitude from you…" he mumbled. "You need to learn how to control it." Before Ken could respond, he felt the buttons holding his shirt together come undone. The boy didn't know how to react. His heart rate had skyrocketed. The shirt was tossed to the side carelessly at that point.

The article of clothing Michael wore barely clung to his body, only being held there by a simple band around the waist. What wasn't shown of his body soon became revealed when the band disappeared. The almost robe like clothing fell off and to the side of him. Still, Ken stayed frozen. He couldn't understand what was happening, or why it was. Did Michael always have some sort of weird attraction to him? The thought creeped him out.

His eyes soon crept to the side, using his hands to push on the man's shoulders, getting his cold lips away from his chest. "Stop," he commanded, though it didn't come out as harsh as he wanted it to. What was wrong with him? It was the fear swelling inside of him that prevented his usual attitude from showing. Michael took note of that and smirked.

"You didn't think I'd let your little action slip by, did you? You do have to pay for it." His voice, soothing yet intimidating now. Ken started to struggle even more though his strength seemed to be taken away with his rising fear. No, he shouldn't be scared. Michael wouldn't do anything to the boy. Right? This was just to scare him. Which was working. He'd stop soon enough.

But the man continued. Easily taking Ken's hands off his shoulder, his lips went down to a delicate nipple. His tongue swirled around it, biting down on it just enough to hear the boy yelp. Again, he began to struggle earning a rough squeeze on his side. "Don't make this any harder than it is. I'd hate to hurt you."

"You can't do this to me," the boy responded angrily.

"We'll see about that." With that, despite the boy's vigorous efforts, Michael trailed kisses along his body. Delicate, almost loving if they weren't being forced on him. Then, the boy's pants easily slid off. He wasn't at all aroused. Would the boy respond to a decent sucking? He wasn't sure, seeing as how stubborn he was in denying Michael. It was almost funny seeing the boy struggle beneath him. Still, his nails traced along Ken's member anyways.

It drew a response from him, causing the boy to gasp in a weird way. Like he had choked on it. Still, no signs of arousal. Not that Michael really minded. As long as he would get his point across was fine. Even if this was an extreme way of doing so. As sick as it was, the vampire had always wanted to feel Ken's warm skin against his own icy one. What better timing than to do it now

Drawing away from his thoughts, the man kissed along the boy's inner thighs, letting his tongue out every so often. He had to use his hands to keep Ken from kicking at his face. "Stop it," the boy yelled. He had now resorted to screaming for help. Even though Michael knew no one was around to hear him he still grabbed at boy's hair fiercely, pulling at it to instantly shut him up. A terrifying look had grown on the man's face now, able to even the bravest of people.

"Be a good boy, Ken. You might actually enjoy this."

"Get off me. I don't want this," he yelled, only to get his hair pulled at again. Wincing in pain, his hands reached up to return the favor. Why was Michael doing this? His stomach rolled at the idea of another man taking him. Especially that man being Michael. He couldn't like something he didn't want either.

Ken's attack seemed to anger Michael. Digging his nails into the boys shoulder, he scratched them along his sides viciously. The boy screamed out in pain. At that point, he realized he should just lay there. Let Michael do whatever he wanted to him. Submit to him. It would make everything easier. That was exactly what he did. Letting his mind go blank, he relaxed. "Good boy…" Michael cooed.

Again, he let his lips linger around the boy's crotch, still getting no response of pleasure. Taking the boy's member into his hand, he began to stroke it slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy found it hard to distract himself from the current situation. Even if he didn't want this from Michael, it still felt good. Letting out a shaky breath, he felt his face grow warm with embarrassment at his growing erection.

It didn't surprise Michael one bit the boy finally reacted. Eventually anybody would fall prey to him, whether it was because of his beauty or how he was. He was convinced he was a natural womanizer without even trying, even though in this case he was dealing with another male. Was it so wrong to get intimate with another man? The vampire had loved a man before he chose to stay beautiful forever.

Not wanting to think about his past, he busied himself with the boy's erect member. Flicking his tongue at the head, he licked it from the tip and all the way along the shaft. Another choked sound came from above him. Shifting his eyes, he frowned a bit to see the boy's eyes were still shut, his head tilted away from him. He wanted him to watch. Kissing at it, licking, even using his teeth very gently to get the boys attention didn't work.

Sighing lightly, he ran his tongue along his shaft for a few moments before taking Ken's manhood into his mouth. He heard the boy's breath catch in his throat, trying to writhe away now. He soon stopped when the man's teeth roughly threatened him against his member, resuming trying to focus on other things. As if a beautiful man wasn't providing sexual favors for him. Trying to breath steadily, he managed to relax a bit and pay no mind to Michael.

Even so, the beauty continued his action, wrapping a hand firmly around the base. Sucking softly on the head, his mouth moved down to meet his hand before moving both at an even tempo, applying pressure with his hand. The boy choked down a moan, shifting around slightly to the brand new sensation. Sucking hard on his member now, his tempo increased. The boy simply tilted his head back, gripping at the sheets around him.

It seemed strange to him how much pleasure he could get from this action and at the same time, hate what was happening. A struggled moan finally came from his mouth, prompting Michael to use his other hand, which was busy rubbing the boy's inner thigh at the moment, to gently massage and tug on the boy's sack. This caused the boy to go crazy, his moans replaced with pleasure filled pants.

Peeking up through his snow white hair, Michael could tell the boy was already on the edge of exploding. Of course, this was new to him. He had been trapped in the mansion except for when he had tried to runaway as a little boy. It was only natural for the boy not to be able to hold himself back for awhile. Especially during such a passionate act. But there was no passion between them. Michael was treating this as a punishment, not a way to please himself or Ken.

The boy's body began to tremble now as Michael managed to fit his member whole into his mouth. The feeling was wonderful to the boy. Squeezing the sheets in a way that should tear them, a loud moan came from his mouth. The vampire started to suck on it harder than before, swirling his tongue around the head before taking his whole length into his mouth once more. Another pleasurable cry and the boy lost control.

Feeling the sweet, warm liquid enter his mouth, the man pulled away and spat it to the side. Delicately wiping his lips, his eyes scanned over the boy. Ken's legs were shaking, the sensation still there. His fingers had let go of the sheets around him, his eyes barely open. A blush stained his pale cheeks and a trained eye would see how ashamed the boy really was. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Michael was leaning over his body once more. Breathing heavily, he couldn't muster any witty comment or angry words at the man. The vampire simply smirked, tracing a cool finger along the boy's frame once more. His other hand soon slipped under Ken's leg, lifting it up to rest on his shoulder.

Ken had no energy to fight back now, to even tell him to stop. If Michael was going to take him then so be it. Teasing the boy's entrance with a finger, scraping around it, pressing against the hole, he stopped and stared at him. "If you ever repeat such actions again, I will make sure you regret it," he threatened while rubbing a finger against the boy's entrance once more. Then, in an instant, the man had dressed and gone away leaving Ken to silently suffer.

Never had he felt more hate for the man than he did at that point. The man had left him feeling vile. Used. Pathetic and weak. Lifting his hands to cover his face, choked sobs filled the room. It was a long time before he had managed to move himself, sluggishly rolling on his side before sitting up. He soon dressed in the outfit Michael had torn off of him, taking a few deep breaths as he stared at the closed door. Pulling himself together the best he could, he strode out of the room to walk around the vast mansion.

It wasn't long before his presence was requested sometime in the middle of the night. Michael wanted Jae to have a meal with him and the three women who were requesting his services. The boy still had a rather sullen look on his face as he stood by waiting on the girl. He even called that man his master without any bitterness behind it. Would doing that result in another punishment? The one Michael had hinted at in the bedroom? Grimacing, he shook the thought away.

Ken was to bring her to the room and, upon her request, show her the way back. Of course she would throw off the black dress that the vampire wanted her to wear and change into something more suited for her. She was a free spirit after all. Something he liked about her. It wasn't long before they had reached the room. The girl was in and out of there in a flash. He had overheard a little of the conflict between her and Michael. The girl was brave enough to slap his face. Not that it was surprising coming from her. One would expect such an action. Frustrated, she strode out of the room. Even Ken's gloomy, quiet mood was wearing her blood thin, seeing as she had commented angrily on it. Ken couldn't bring himself to argue with her.

Guiding her back to the room, he immediately went back to his quarters to think. No, he shouldn't care about what Michael did to him. He was stronger than that. Why should he scare him? The anger that had been suppressed was now coming out. He wasn't going to approach the man though. Why not send him a little gift. For the first time, his personality was starting to show through again. He was pissed and wanted to act on it. Of course, when would be a good time? Maybe early in the morning. Getting up from his spot, he decided to go pay his pets a visit. The bats Michael despised.

It wasn't long before he had them swirling around him, whispering to the creatures. "Go," he finally commanded. "Go to Michael." A fury of flapping wings and squeaking soon filled the air, gradually growing fainter and fainter. It was then he felt someone's eyes on him. Probably Jae's. Glancing in her direction, he suddenly walked off, not too concerned with the girl witnessing what he had done. She was too far away to hear what he had commanded his little minions to do anyways.

It wasn't until later, when the girl came bursting into the room where he and Eva where having a conversation, would she probably figure out what he had done. "Bats! The bats! They're all dead!" the girl cried, obviously creeped out by what she had wrapped in her arms. Holding out a bat she had carried in a piece of cloth, she gave Eva a worried look. Ken simply turned away from her, his eyes focusing outside. "This is the only one still breathing. Please do something!" Her voice was desperate and of course, Eva patched its torn wing up. Regardless of her emotionless exterior, she had quite the motherly nature.

Ken had left the room by then, standing outside where Eva approached him once more after a long while. The woman wanted to talk to him about the bats. How dare she talk to him about his actions! Wasn't this all her fault anyways? She was the one who took him to live with the man who treated them like slaves. Like sex dolls. Even as he pointed the fact that they were in this mansion because of her, she had nothing to say. Irritated and feeling slightly victorious, Ken walked away to wander the halls once more.

He wasn't surprised to see Jae there, obviously looking for something or someone. Probably him. She always asked questions like the curious girl she was. Still, she said nothing to him as he walked towards her. He almost ignored her presence until his hand suddenly shot out to death grip her wrist as he passed her by. Guiding her along the mansion with her fighting him every step of the way, he eventually made it outside. Letting go of her wrist, he kept his back to her as he began to talk.

The girl didn't seem interested. It probably wasn't answering some of her questions. Even the wind picking up dragged her away from his words. Yet, he didn't care. He wanted her to know how he felt in the mansion. That he had lost all desires of escape. There was no way he could either. Then, with a heavy sigh, he began to speak of what would throw her for a loop. "Would you believe me…?" He paused, unsure of how to say it at first. "If I told you that… Michael is my father?" The shock was obvious on her face.

Of course it wasn't a blood relation. Jae wouldn't know that. She didn't know that at one point he wanted Michael to be his father when he was young. Now, that attraction to have a father, a happy family, was far from his thoughts and reach. It would never happen, even if he wanted it now.

Hearing her storm away, he smirked a bit. Would she question Michael? Now that would cause her more stress than she needn't worry about. Sighing, his eyesight averted to the sky, letting the wind blow against his face.

**-TBC-**

Actually, it'll be continued if it gets enough attention. Hope you enjoyed.

Flames will be laughed at and possibly put on my profile for others to read. The next chapter will differ from the storyline, okies?

**_Constructive Criticism Welcomed!_**

**_Thank You!_**


End file.
